A device is provided for disabling activating members within a car by locking the members in place and preventing access to the activating members.
With the present invention, a thief can try and start a car, but can not drive the car away.
In addition, the device prevents children from accidently driving a car.
Moreover, even if a motor is running, the car will be disabled because activating members such as a gear shift lever, or gas pedal will be prevented from movement.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention not only acts as a lock, but also provides a housing for a lock to prevent access to a lock. A lock is only as strong as it is resistant to tampering. Therefore, the present invention preferably also includes a housing to encircle the activating member, such as a gear shift lever or a gas pedal.
The subject invention is directed to a device for preventing the movement of an automobile engaging member, such as a gas pedal, a fuel line conduit or a floor-mounted gear shift lever of an automobile, from a position of non-use to a position useful for operating an automobile.
Five specific embodiments are of interest. The first embodiment includes an arcuate retaining lock which operates similar to a handcuff lock and which is mounted outside the gear shift lever console. The first embodiment includes a hingeable lock plate which is hingably located behind the gear shift lever and which includes a semi-circular cutout portion for receiving the gear shift lever thereby preventing its rearward movement. The second embodiment utilizes a similarly operating locking member but is contained within the gear shift lever console so as to be hidden from view. A third embodiment encloses and disables a gas pedal. A fourth embodiment includes a housing to isolate a gear shift handle. A fifth embodiment disables a fuel line from providing gasoline from a gas tank to an automobile engine.
The following patents, of interest are noted for anti-theft devices, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,783 of Zolinski, U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,131 of Hendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,955 of Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,262 of Hinrichs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,755 of Eisenman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,694 of Teroux, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,549 of Mullis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,518 of Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,573 of Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,665 of Kaufmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,095 of Adamski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,769 of Sandrock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,303 of Tremblay, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,099 of Cykman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,005 of Bernacchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,279 of Solow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,405 of Gentry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,670 of Snow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,999 of Chant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,120 of Fiks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,693 of Inouye, U.S. Pat. No. 4, 993,248 of Nordberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,250 of Chiou, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,798 of Kofman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,344 of Garcia, U.S. Pat. No., 5,033,281 of Kofman et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,667 of Slater.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,131 of Hendricks, discloses an automobile locking device which operates to maintain the gear shift lever in a neutral or inoperative position so that driving of a car by an unauthorized person is substantially prevented. The device includes a slot "H" adapted to receive a gear shift lever or the like and a lock "E" which holds the lever within the slot H, and that the hasp "B" has a swinging, hinged movement. With respect to this feature, this patent is illustrative of prior art devices generally disclosing automobile anti-theft devices which contact with the shift lever and which are pivotable or hinged into and out of a locking position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,443,262 of Hinrichs and 4,817,405 of Gentry, disclose transmission or gear shift lever locks which are operable inside the console. The Hinrichs '262 patent has a locking mechanism including a pair of pivotally mounted oppositely disposed hook shaped members 12.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,048,783 of Zwolinski and 5,020,344 of Garcia are patents which are of general interest with respect to automobile locking and anti-theft devices. In Garcia, the fuel pump is electronically disabled, but the fuel line is not mechanically interrupted with a locking valve.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,694 of Teroux and 4,076,095 of Adamski describe locking devices which disable, but do not enclose, a gas pedal of an automobile. The remaining patents all generally disclose automobile locking or anti-theft devices which include an arcuate, U-shaped or handcuff-like locking member which receives the gear shift lever. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,670 of Snow is mounted in front of the shift lever and extends behind the lever to prevent rearward movement, while most of the remaining references are mounted behind the gear shift lever.